Poetry Contest
by Dragonwing725
Summary: Domino High is entered in a poetry contest.You might find out more about the chacters,than what they act like.No Flames,R&R Please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yugioh+MyselfWorship NOT OWNERSHIP!

Second story, I'm still new.

Hello, I'm currently reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, so it might be a while between updates. Don't worry I read fast. I'll be done with it in about…a week tops.

Notice-I don't know why, but when I try to put those half a block shaped things in, their name escapes me…the button on your keyboard next to the P, They don't show up when their uploaded. Instead I will putthe note in italicin when I'm commenting on the story.

Inpiration:Shadow Realm Karaoke Contest

Story start ch 1

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi, Tristan,Joey,Tea, and Ryou were walking down the hall of Domino High. They were heading to the cafeteria, when they saw a group of students huddled around a sigh.

"Hey what're thos' guys starin' at?" asked Joey

" I'll go find out,I'll meet you guys at lunch." Said Ryou in his British accent, as he walked towards the crowd.

"Met you at lunch, Ryou!" called Yugi.

_Later on at lunch_

Ryou walked over to the gang's table, and sat down.

"Did ya find anyting out?" Joey asked.

"Yes…_he handed them a piece of paper_…I got that from the office."

Yugi started to read the paper out loud.

"To all students of Mrs. Doves' English classes,

All students must write a poem for an English grade. The top five poems will be entered into the National Poetry Contest of Japan. Any student who doesn't write to their full potential, will lose points, and will not be entered. The five that top poets will receive a certificate of acknowledgement. The winner of the N.P.C.J. will get a trophy and a full scholarship to Harvard university of USA for a career of their liking.All essays are due by May 13, 2005.

_Sincerely, _

_Mrs. Dove_"

"So all we have ta do, is write a stinkin' poem" asked Joey

"I happen to like poetry..." said Ryou quietly

"Luckily, Mrs. Dove only has one English class, so we won't have that much competition getting to the finals." said Yugi

_note-Kaiba is in their grade_

"Are you kidding, Kaiba's in our English class! Plus who'd want to win a stupid poetry contest?" said Tristan

"I would." said Joey, very quietly, but the others still heard him. "I have a betta' chance of assassinating George Bush, than raising enough money to get to college."

Quickly, after seeing their staring faces, he changed the subject. "Kaiba…write poetry… Yeah right!" Joey and Tristan laughed, while the rest chuckled.

"Joey, I admit, I can't see Kaiba writing poetry, more than Obelisk singing about peace, but Kaiba might do anything to win a challege..." said Yugi

The next moment the bell rang, and the gang went off to English class.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Was it good?Bad? Whatever you do, don't send flames. PLEASE_ makes eyes of Moki, when he's sad_

R&R Please!


	2. Thinking's hard

Hello, 'm back.

Disclaimer: Yugioh isn't mine. It will be, along with the world, but currently, it isn't mine.

There's many foreshadowings in this story.

Story start ch 2

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The gang gathered their stuff, and set off to English class. They were walking down the hall, when they saw _hey I rhymed _Kaiba.

"Hey Kaiba!" called Yugi.

"What?" asked Kaiba, annoyed.

"Did you know about the poetry contest?" asked Yugi

"Why would I enter a poetry contest? I have much better things to do with my time." Kaiba said, more annoyed than last time.

"Ya hav ta. It's for a grade." Said Joey with a smirk on his face.

"Dogs can't write poetry." Kaiba said. The smirk gliding off Joeys' and onto his face.

"I'll teach ya ta call me a dog!" Joey gritted through his teeth, while the others held him back.

"Don't break your leash" Kaiba said enjoying this scene.

"So what are you going to write about, eh Kaiba?" asked Tristan

"That's my business only." said Kaiba, walking away.

'What am I going to write?' Kaiba thought 'I have to win that contest, and show that mutt who's holding the leash.'

That night, at the Kaiba mansion 

Important: I wrote this when I had on that song from Beauty and the Beast tale as old as time,. I almost cried!

Kaiba was sitting in his room. The only light was from his computer. He was getting very annoyed as he, as he read what he wrote so far of his poem.

"Seto Kaiba 

_English pd. 6 _

_Poetry Contest"_

'I have to think of ideas! I could always just hire someone to write it for me. No, the teacher knows how I write, but what do I write about?

The door creaked open 

"Hey Bro" said Mokuba.

"What's the matter?" Kaiba said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Seto" he said more seriously "I've been thinking…a lot."

"About what?" he asked, a lot of concern in his voice.

Mokuba hesitated, than said "Our parents"

Seto staggered "W..what about them?"

"Where are they?" Mokuba asked.

"They're dead, we've been through this." Seto said

"I know, but where did they go after they died?" Mokuba asked.

Seto hesitated a long time. He didn't want to hurt Mokuba. Finally he answered, "They're in heaven."

"What's heaven?" Mokuba asked

He hesitated again "Heaven is….

The next day at school 

Joey was sitting in his study hall near a window. He was looking out the window, thinking 'Oh great, It's rainin. I'm not getting' inspiration here. I have to win that contest. I have to get to that college. I have to show Kaiba, who's the dog now?'

In the library 

Yugi was sitting at a table. A notebook, a pen, and a yami close by him. 'What am I going to write about?' asked Yugi desperately. 'Your in a library, look around for inspiration.' said Yami. The next moment, Yugi saw a poster of a boy holding a book, leaning on a tree near a lake. The poster had big lettering in blue saying 'Read in Life'.

That night at the Gardeners 

Tea was up in her room. She was staring at the ceiling. 'This is a stupid contest.' She thought as she turned on her boom box, and started listening intently for in inspiration.

REALLY late that night at Ryous' house 

Ryou was in bed, but not sleeping. Instead he had a flashlight on, while sitting Indian style, with the blankets over his head. 'That should do it.' He thought as he hid away the poem. Stealing a glance at the millennium ring that was sitting on his bedside table. He frowned, than got into bed, than fell asleep.

The next day on the school bus 

Tristan was holding his head in his hands. 'A poem, A poem, A poem. How do poets do this?' Thinking harder than he ever thought before he started writing.

In Mrs. Doves' English class on Mon 13, 2005 

"I hope that you all have created your poems."_ She glanced around the room_ "Good, now five out of the twenty of you will have your poems submitted. I will have the poets' names on Monday. The finals will be held in Tokyo on Friday. Good luck to all of you." She collected the poems.

The bell rang That night at the Doves 

Mrs. Dove was sitting on the couch in her nightgown. A lamp and the TV were on, but the TVwas on mute. There were a stack of twenty papers in front of her, and a cup of tea beside her. 'Wow, there're some good poets in my class.'

Monday at school in English class 

"Settle down class, I have the results. The winners are Ryou Bakura,

Yugi Motuo, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardener and Seto Kaiba! The bus leaves at nine' o clock on Friday. Congratulations!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Thanks to

YugisLittleAngle- I love Yugioh does the murder game.Thanks for reviewing!

anonymous- Thanks for reviewing!

Yamiseto'sgrl- You'd be surprised how artistic Kaiba can be.I have him writing my fav poem.The only thing is, some of my poems do not rhyme.It might sound a little weird.Thanks for reviewing!

Sakina the Fallen Angle- Thank you so much for helping me.I have been reading your fics,mostly the humor ones though.I think they're great! Thanks for reviewing!

Sami Ryou's Hikari and Sakina the Fallen Angle for inspiration and helping me.

R&R Please

Flames make me feel like crying. Do you really want to make me cry?


	3. Dancing

Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh would I be writing a disclaimer?

Hi, school is almost out, so no more homework! Yay! I am now able to update more often. Yay from those who like my stories. Ah man for those who don't, but who cares about them.

This poem is mine! I wrote it all by myself.

Story start,ch 3

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Friday, on the bus to Tokyo 

"Hey Kaiba, who'd ya get?" Joey asked

"What do you mean, mutt?" Kaiba asked

"Who'd ya get ta write your poem?" Joey asked

"I wrote it myself, you mutt." Kaiba said

"Well I'll get ready to laugh then." Joey said with a smirk on his face

"When your poem is read, That will be my position." said Kaiba

"Yeah right." Joey said, as he went to the back of the bus with his friends

Everyone on the bus was nervous, even Kaiba. Everyone in the world is afraid of judgment no matter how much they deny it. When people know that they did something good, they feel proud of it, and wouldn't want to lose it. Sometimes people feel as if they made the wrong choice, as if they're the wrong person. Everyone on the bus felt these emotions in different measures, on the way to Tokyo.

About an hour later the bus stopped at a large building. Joey, Tea, Ryou, and Yugi stood in amazement, while Kaiba stood unimpressed.

"Welcome everyone to this years' National Poetry Contest." said a woman in a navy blue business dress.

"Lets get down to business, my name is Heather. The finals are held tomorrow, due to a delay. So instead of paying more money on overly priced gas, you will all be staying at a five star hotel, a few blocks from here. Since this isn't held on a school day, you may all invite one friend or family member each. So you guys think about it over lunch, okay?" she asked

They all nodded, while they got into her limo, and drove off to some random restaurant. Inside the restaurant, they all ordered, and were waiting for their food to come.

"So Yugi, who're you going to invite?" asked Tea

"I'm going to invite my grandpa, what about you?" Yugi asked

"I think we should get the gang together, so I'm inviting Duke, and Ryou's inviting Tristan." Tea said

"Hey, Joey, who're you inviting?" asked Yugi

"I'm inviting Serenity. I want her to be there when her big brother wins!" Joey said

"More like having a shoulder to cry on when you lose." said Kaiba

"Okay, break it up." said Heather when the food arrived.

"Alright, who's inviting who?" asked Heather

"Well, I'm inviting my Grandpa." said Yugi

"I'm inviting Tristan Taylor." said Ryou

"I'm inviting Duke Devlin." said Tea

"I'm inviting my sister Serenity." said Joey

Heather brought out a notebook and a pen, and stared writing their names down.

"What about you, Seto Kaiba?" Heather asked

"I'm inviting my younger brother, Mokuba." said Kaiba, not listening to the others

"Okay, here's my cell phone. Call them, and tell them a limo will pick them up tonight, around six o' clock." she said

"That won't be necessary for me." Kiaba said handing the phone that Heather gave him to Yugi "I will provide my own transportation for my brother." He said as he walked out of the restaurant.

"What's up with him?" Heather asked Yugi

"Kaiba's a billionaire, he does everything his way." explained Yugi

"You mean the Seto Kaiba that just walked outside, was the same Kaiba that owns the famous gaming company, Kaiba Corp?" she asked with a look of surprise and fear on her face

"Yep." Yugi said simply

"And I just offered him a call on my track phone." She said, her face gaunt.

Later that night 

All the gests arrived. Each got their own room. Blah, Blah, Blah moving on.

Next Day 

Heather led them inside a very large building.

"You will recite your poem when your name and school is called. Until then you will stay right here." Heather said as she led them into a room. This room had some stage props and a lot of chairs filled with very nervous teenagers.

"When your called, walk through that door," _she pointed to a door on the other side of the room _ "and up to the microphone." She handed each of them a laminated piece of paper "This is your poem, when you're called up, say the name of your poem, and start reading. When you're done, retrace your steps back to this room. There you will wait until your school is called, then walk out and bow or curtsey, and wait. Any questions?" she asked

Everyone shook their heads.

"Alright, good luck!" she said

Everyone took their seats as she left.

When your nervous, seconds feel like an eternity. They knew their team was last. They were grateful for that, but they were also very anxious to get it over with. They jumped, except Kaiba, when they heard:

"Our next contestants are from Domino High. First up, Tea Gardener!" said the announcer

Tea gulped. She took a deep breath, as she griped the laminated paper with sweaty hands. She got up, opened the door, and walked out to the microphone. She could see in the second row, Serenity sandwiched between Tristan and Duke. Mokubas' eagerness to see his brother, and Yugis' Grandpas' calm face. In the first row were the judges.

She started,

"Dancing

Heart Pounding

The blood is rushing

Music Soaring

sound is rising

Body Dancing

legs are numb

Heat Excelling

voice is dumb

Sweat Rolling

down the back

Lungs Burning

air is lacked

Music Dying

song is summarized

Hands Clapping

body is paralyzed

Eyes Closing

you walk away

Eyes Opening

Enough dancing for today"

Unwillingly fast, she away. She could hear clapping in the distance.

"That was great?" said Yugi

"Ya did amazing!" Joey said

"Very nice." Said Ryou

"Thanks guys!" Tea said

"The next contestant from Domino High is…..

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

All right, so when all five poems are read, vote for your favorite one,

R&R Flames are evil, so is the color pink.


	4. The Sun and the Storm

Hello!This Poem has angst and joy, and is also my property.

Disclaimer: If Yugioh was mine, I would be rich,but I am not rich,so Yugioh isn't mine.

Story start ch 4

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"The next contestant from Domino High is…Joseph Wheeler!

"Wish me luck guys." Joey said before he went out

"Good luck,Joey." Yugi said.The others nodded,except Kaiba.

Joey walked out on to the stage.He saw Tristan,who gave him a tumbs up,and Serenity who smiled.He started to read:

"The Sun and the Storm

My life is like a storm  
Cold,wet

My happiness is like the lightning  
Brief,neverlasting

My heart is like the wind  
Hard,freezing

My friends are like the birds  
They run away,hide

My feelings are like the raindrops  
So many,all different

My sorrow is like the clouds  
Always there,darkening my life

Change

My sun came out  
Warmth,support

My mind is like the breeze  
Careless,gentle

My friends came out of hiding  
Friendship,compassion

My sorrow has gone away  
Joyice,love

My happiness is revived  
Courage,heart

My life is like the sun  
After a stormy day"

Everybody clapped.His sisters' smile was up to her eyes.He smiled back,than walked away.

"Ah man,I feel like a just got into a fight with da biggest punk in school!"Joey said to the rest of the gang

"That was awesome!" said Yugi slapping him five

"Who knew you could write such great poetry?" said Ryou

"Thanks guys!" Joey said looking at Kaiba,who was very content at looking at a wall,than back at his friends

"The next contestant from Domino High is….

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Thanks to,

yamiseto'sgrl- The color pink is the most evil thing in the world,besids the people that wear it and my sister.Thank you for reviewing!

YugisLittleAngle- Yay,I got a thumbs up!Thank you for reviewing!

R&R please Flames deserve to be put out,othewise they cause forestfires.


	5. Life is

Hi,I wrote this poem when I was up in my room,listening to music,and saring at a picture with a saying and butterflies on it.Originally,I drew butterflies behind the poem.I wrote this poem for my teacher I had last year.He was absent most of this school year and recently came back.

Disclaimer: Life is wishing to own Yugioh.which I do not own

Story start ch 5

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Our next contestant from Domino High is…Yugi Mouto!

Yugi stood up and walked to the door

"Good luck Yug!" Joey said

Yugi just smiled,then walked out.He went up to the microphone. 'Ready?' Yami asked 'Yeah.' Yugi said He started:

"Life is…

"Life is a beauty…

Life is a gift…

Life is s miracle…

Life is a pleasure…

Life is when warm sun opens your eyes from slumber…

When butterflies kiss flowers…

When the moon opens it's soft rays to the earth…

Life is a time to feel emotions and pain…

Life is being curious and greedy…

Life is a game…

Life is loving…

Life is family…

Life is having hope and living your dreams to the fullest."

He smiled at his grandpa and friends before going back. His grandpa clapped very loudly and smiled.His friends gave him thumbs up.

"Way to go Yug!" said Joey

"You go Yugi!" Tea said and Ryou smiled

"You guys are the best friends I could ever have!" Yugi said Kaiba felt like he was going to throw up.

"And the next contestant from Domino High is…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Thanks to,

YugisLittleAngle- Yay,I got two thumbs up! It does get better, I promise!

R&R Please Flames kill trees,and there are squirrels inside the trees.Do you want to make the squirrels homless?


	6. Translucent Butterfly

Hi _Ding Dong Dock Nag is Dead Dong Nagaina is dead Ding Dong Dock._Sorry for that.It was from a good story called Rikki-Tikki-Tavi,a story about a mongoose and snakes.

Disclaimer: If this is supposed to be Fan**Fiction** than why do we write the truth in the disclaimer?Oh well,I don't own Rikki-tikki-tavi and Yugioh.

Story start ch 6

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"The next contestant from Domino High is…Ryou Bakura!"

Ryou gave a nervous smile at the gang,then went out to the stage.At the microphone,he closed his eyes and took a deep breath,then opened his eyes and read:

"Translucent Butterfly

Fan surround me,  
They admire my beauty,  
They see me for a lamb,  
But they don't see me for you I really am,  
I'm always in my own field,  
Is it because of my shield,  
Or is it just they don't care,  
Because my soul is rare,  
Nobody understands me,  
Nobody listens to my plea,  
Invisible,I am to them,  
My heart is broken beyond mend,  
I'm different,so they shut me out,  
I want to scream and shout,  
I have suffered much more,  
So much,my heart is sore,  
A death,A lost,A family is gone,  
And I have done nothing wrong,  
In the mirror,  
Two sides appear,  
Behind the veil,  
One innicent,One evil,  
They stare at me,are they afraid,  
Of this predicament I have made,  
Or is it just,they don't care,  
Of all these feelings I wish to share,  
I wish I could just flutter away,  
And come back no other day,  
I am just a shy  
Translucent Butterfly.

The crowd cheered as he walked away.He felt proud,but he was modest. He kept his head down and smiled.That poem came right out of his heart.

"Wow..Ryou…" Yugi started

"You made me cry!" Tea said with tears in her eyes.

"Ya did great,buddy." Joey said putting a hand on his back.

"Thank you." Ryou said

"And our last contestant from Domino High is…"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888R&R Please----Flames hurt,so do dasggers.and you wouldn't send me a dagger now…would you?


	7. Heaven

Hi, this story s one of my favorites. It doesn't rhyme. I was listening to the song 'Somewhere Someday' from Pokemon the First movie soundtrack.

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh. If I did, Kaiba would have won all the battles against Yugi. I do not own Pokemon. If I did, I would have changed the plot and made the graphics better. I do own my copy of Pokemon the First movie soundtrack.

Story start ch 7

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"And our last contestant from Domino High is….The famous Seto Kaiba! Seto Kaiba is the CEO of his own company, Kaiba corp!"

Seto got up. Looked at Joey, but forgot to smirk, instead he just glared. Then he walked out to the stage.

"What's his problem?" Joey asked  
"Well he has a lot more riding on this than us, Joey." Yugi said  
"You mean the college?" Joey said, his temper rising  
"No, I mean his reputation." Yugi said  
"Wha'?" a confused Joey asked  
" If Kaiba loses this contest, people will question his ability as a CEO, not to mention make fun of him." Yugi said "And if wins other business men could use that to an advantage, and people will call his soft. So either way, he loses, and you didn't help, either, Joey. You challenged even more. "  
"Ah man." Joey said  
"Yeah" Yugi said looking out the door to watch

Kaiba was standing at the microphone. He remembered what he said to Mokuba the other night.

_flashback_

"Heaven is…" He started "I'll make you a deal, If I get to the finals on this poetry thing, I'll tell you, on stage, where are parents are, okay?"

Mokuba nodded, and Seto smiled "Now go to bed." Seto said

"All right, good night, Big Brother!" Mokuba said, running out of the room

_end flashback_

He started:

"Heaven-Through my true eyes

Heaven is a field filled with flowers.  
All kinds, All colors, All scents  
The field ends to a beautiful river.  
The river is powerful, yet gentle.  
Like a mother wolf protecting her cubs.  
Across the field, there are mountains.  
They act as guardians.

It rains in Heaven.  
How frequently is unable to tell.  
Time does not exist in Heaven.  
The sky turns dark when it rains.  
Gray  
A soft low thunder, never any lightning  
There is no such thing as fire in Heaven  
The rain is cold.  
It embraces me  
I permit  
Strong winds protectively flow through my hair.  
After the storm has gone by, it's quiet  
Peaceful serenity  
Gray clouds still hover above.  
Soft cold winds still blow against me.

At night, the skies are clear.  
The moon is so vivid, it looks as if could just fall out of the sky.  
Stars dance around the moon.  
Streams of light shimmer over the river, making it glow with a light beautiful beyond measure.  
Everything in the moons' path glows a light blue.

In the morning, the sun shines soft.

It makes my hair glow golden.  
It is pure holiness.  
I enjoy it.  
There are animals in Heaven.  
All kinds, All species  
In my Heaven, field animals live.  
Deer, wolves, mice, birds, rabbits and others  
Hunger does not exist in Heaven.  
There is no desire to kill.  
The animals are friendly, not like on earth.  
They are not afraid, because they know you can not harm them.  
And they can not harm you.

In Heaven, you have wings,  
White wings  
More elegant and glorious than a dove  
Your wings are strong and sturdy.  
Soft and warm in winter  
Cool and smooth in summer

Heaven is a wonderful place that can only be dreams in life."

The crowd cheered, but his ears were deaf. His legs felt numb, but an invisible force was walking him back to the room. There, everybody just stared, jaw dropped.  
"What are you staring at?" Seto commanded.He sat down and but his head in his hands

"Kiaba…that was…outstandin'!" Joey said still in a shock. The others were still lost for words. Seto still kept his head down. Then there was a burst from the door and Mokuba came in screaming "Big Brother" Heather came in after him panting "_huff puff_ I couldn't stop him! _huff puff_" Yugis' Grandpa, Serenity, Tristan, and Duke came in.  
"So is that where…Mom and Dad are?" Mokuba asked  
"Yes…that's where they are." Seto said  
Mokuba started crying. Through his tears he sobbed "You did ggreat bbig bbro!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

R&R please All flames will be put out by a giant bucket of water, so I suggest that you do not send them.


	8. Ch 8

Hello, I need everyone to vote. Even if you just stumbled across this story. Do not I REPEAT DO NOT VOTE ON YOUR FAV CHARATER! VOTE ON YOUR FAV POEM!

Short chapter, I know

Disclaimer: hoiguy nwo ton od I _I woder how long it takes people to figure this out_

Story start ch8 I think, I kinda lost track. I think it's 8 _goes and looks_ Yeah it's 8

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Will all contestants please come out to the stage."

"Stay here, Mokuba." Seto said

Yugi, Joey, Tea, Ryou, and Seto walked out to the stage and bowed, with the exception of the friendship freak, who curtsied.

"Everyone here did very well, but only one school wrote from deep inside their hearts and soul, and that school is Domino High!

Yugi, Joey, Tea, Ryou, and Seto stepped forward. Strangely, they didn't feel as nervous as they were before, but they felt proud and excited.

"Only one of you will win, and the winner is…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Thanks to:

yamiseto'sgirl-Thank you, please vote!

YugisLittleAngel- Aww..I'm sorry I made you cry. Thanks, and please vote!

Shifter128-Thank you, and vote, or you can tell me at school Tuesday, but reviewing would be faster. Thanks!

Blitzkrieg Dragon-thanks for ch5. Please use my ideas. Talk to ya in school Teusday! The stupid math test is finnaly over and Mr. Boggs told me my grade since I was in his homeroom. I got a 96. Please vote! SUGER!and chocolate, yeah chololate is good to.

Koi-Bara- thanks for all the reviews. I loved Rebel and I read the book the Outsiders! Thank you! Please vote!

R&R&V please

All flames will be buried, stomped on 3 times, and spit on.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry guys for not updating in a while.

Blitzkrieg: Try 5 MONTHS!

Okay, Okay, I'm REALLY sorry! But I haven't had Internet, school was out so I couldn't use the computers there, and the library doesn't allow you to upload stuff. But now I'm back with a fee AOL Free trial that I use at my grandma's house! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-HA! That and I'm really bored, and have a broken leg.

Now, everyone voted for his or her favorite poem, now the winner shall be announced.

Poetry contest ch…I lost track again, is it chapter 9? 10? Oh well just get on with the story!

"The winner of this years first national Japanese Poetry Contest is…Seto Kaiba and his poem Heaven-through my true eyes!" The announcer said

Seto was shocked at this. I mean REALLY shocked at this. He didn't know if his legs could walk out and get the prize. But with absolutely numb legs, he walked out to get his prize. He collected the trophy and several certificates, bowed and shook hands with the announcer and several other people, and walked back.

When he got back, he saw Mokuba crying. He hugged him, and stood up again. Joey touched his shoulder. Seto jerked around because he was still jumpy, and was shocked to see Joey smiling at him.

"You did great." Joey said honestly

Seto waited a moment before answering "…Thanks." He shook hands with Joey, and eventually hugged him.

WARNING: THIS IS NOT A JOEY/SETO FIC. REPEAT: THIS IS NOT A JOEY/SETO FIC! THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME.

When he pulled away, Joey saw something in his hands.

"That's the college form!" Yugi said

"Kaiba…why did…" Joey stuttered

"I don't need it. I'm smarter than the teachers, and I already have my own company." Kaiba tried to sound smug but it didn't really work.

Joey started to cry. He hugged Kaiba again. Then pulled away as soon as he realized that he was hugging Kaiba.

"Come on Mokuba, lets go home." Seto and Mokuba left the building in the limo.

To all the readers.

I hope you enjoyed this story. I did, and I hope you enjoy my other stories too. But if you don't like my stories, keep your comments to your self. I like having ideas from the readers, but if they are negative, keep them to yourself. I don't want any flames, or as some put it, 'constructive criticism'. I feel that anything that goes against my work is a flame.

Thank you, and to everyone that reviewed me, Thanks for voting and reviewing.


End file.
